Everything Old Is New Again
by IronRaven
Summary: There are many companions- some travelled with the Doctor for a few days, others for a thousand life times, but so few meet. It's a shame- many of great companions would be as strong with eachother as with the Doctor. And sometimes, He's glad they don't.


**Everything Old is New Again**  
>by IronRaven<p>

Legal stuff: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, nor any fictional persons, places or events described there-in. This is a fan created document, under the Fair Use conventions. As the Whoverse includes time travelers, timeline gets kinda funny, but this does occur after the events of Earth's Children.

This may be all that ever happens with this one, or... not. There may be more. I would want there to be more. But the Doctor's universe intimidates me a little. *spreads my arms* Just a little.

_-who_

The young woman crouched in the shadows, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. She'd come originally from a much warmer climate, and her clothing didn't help- a green t-shit under a lightweight brown sweater, and black combat utilities. She cupped her hands, blowing into them. The grey watch cap kept her hair blond hair under cover. .

She'd been twenty light years away when she'd heard a rumor about this world harboring a pirate den. Refugees had been trying to get the world that set up the colony on the other side of the mountain chain. The pirates had hit three years ago and destroyed the deep space comm and the only FTL capable vessel there before pillaging and looting. Since then, they'd lived as parasites off the agricultural bounty of the colony, and using it for "recreation" between their raids. She didn't have the ability to move the refugees with her cramped shuttle.

But she could take away their starship and rescue the locals these thugs were using as prisoners.

She pulled the monocular from it's pouch on her belt, examining the perimeter. They hadn't fortified it- it was over a thousand clicks to the nearest habitation. They had lights out on the perimeter, with more powerful, swiveling ones on the corners, but there were enough discarded cargo containers and crates casting shadows in what had been a cleared field of fire that she would be able to get to the door without much difficulty. She ran her fingers over the other tools she carried- recall beacon for her shuttle, pocket knife, sonic pen, flashlight, and 50m of monofilament rope.

No, the hardest part was going to be the sentry, a large reptilian looking figure, armed with appeared to be some kind of laser or maser rifle, and dressed for the weather. He- she? It?- was going to be a problem. Two heads taller and probably twice her weight, the plan had been to slip past, but the snow wasn't coming down hard enough to obscure her tracks before the sentry passed by again. If she'd had a rifle, this would have been easy, but she wasn't that person any more. Turning over a new leaf, being reborn, it changed you, made a new person of you. She wasn't a killer any more- she could do it, she was pretty sure, but she couldn't kill outright. Not even slaver pirate scum like this.

_So what would dad do?_

Making her way to the treeline, the young woman moved slowly. Move a limb, stop. Listen. Move only her eyes. Listen more. Breath. Move another limb. She was almost there when something moved. It wasn't her. Listening, she could hear the steps of someone almost as quiet as her. It probably wasn't a pirate, they'd just shoot. She refused to let her heart race, turning with a slow, fluid movement. A shadow moved, a man shaped shadow.

She pressed against the tree, feeling it's life. She thought tree-like thoughts, breathing slowly. With luck, he wouldn't see her, but back lit like this and without camouflage or concealment, she didn't feel very lucky. Her ear was pressed to the smooth bark, she thought she could almost listen to the tree's voice. Inside she smiles- she was pretty sure that trees couldn't speak.

The other was getting closer. Taller, broader shouldered, the figure was obviously a man. His coat was almost a cloak. That had been what she heard, the hem catching on a branch or something. His movements were good, but his eyes were on the building. He didn't even look her way when he walked past her, not two meters away. She could feel the warmth of him even at that distance. And he smelt _good_.

She was pretty sure he wasn't an escapee. She'd say she was sorry.

She pushed off the tree, jumping as she did so, turning. He started to react, he was good, but her foot was already in motion. Her heel connected with him- it should have landed just above his ear to knock him out, but it only clipped the top of his head. That was enough to send him sprawling, but he twisted on his hip, kicking the leg she was balanced on out from under her. The scuffle was almost silent at any distance, but it was loud in both their ears.

But not as loud as the scrape of ceramic and polymer on leather. The sound of a gun being drawn.

_Well, there goes the plan. Now what?_

His voice was soft but commanding, barely a whisper. "Don't move- are you a pirate?"

"No, are you?"

"No." He stood, holding his empty hand out to her. "Are you here to rescue the hostages?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes on his hands. She didn't take the one offered to her.

"Then we are on the same side." He reached lower, taking her hand, gently pulling her to her feet. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jenny"

"Captain Jack Harkness." The dark haired man looked her over, reholstering the gauss pistol. "There are a lot of Jennys in the universe- you are Jenny w_ho_?"


End file.
